Aqueles mesmos olhos infantis
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: No mesmo horário,você passava com seus olhos doces e meigos que me encantavam retribui com a mesma intensidade o seu olhar.A cada dia fui me apaixonando pelos seus olhos infantis,até o dia que não os vi mais.[Para Mitz]


**E Aqueles mesmos olhos infantis**

**Sinopse: **No mesmo horário, você passava com seus olhos doces e meigos que me encantavam [… retribui com a mesma intensidade o seu olhar [… A cada dia fui me apaixonando pelos seus olhos infantis, até o dia que não os vi mais. [Continuação de "aqueles mesmos olhos dourados" [Para Mitz

**Eu te via passando ao longe…**

Sempre te observei, mas você nunca me notou, e você certamente pensava que eu não te notaria.

No mesmo horário em que você passava, eu te esperava…

**Somente para ver seus olhos**

Lembro que a primeira vez que eu te vi, você estava em um ônibus observando o movimento da rua…

Era começo de outubro, um dia agradável, combinava com seu olhar.

**Mas você não me notou **

----

A primeira vez em que você me viu, eu estava com várias pessoas, olhava para todos, entediado… fiquei triste por pensar que você não viria, não queria outra companhia, queria somente você…

… Estava ansioso para te ver…

… Você apareceu, no mesmo horário.

**Você me olhou singelamente **

Percebi naquele dia, que estava apaixonado por seus olhos doces.

Ansiei por um novo encontro, comecei chamá-la de "Garota dos olhos de mel"

**Seria você uma mulher doce?**

**Com seu eterno jeito de moleca?**

Formulei perguntas sem respostas em minha mente, enquanto esperava novamente pelo nosso reencontro.

**Você apareceu…**

**Neste dia você me olhou curiosa**

Você, meu amor platônico, estais a fazer as mesmas perguntas que eu?

Entrei num táxi e você o olhou se afastar…

**Neste momento, queria te responder todas as suas perguntas **

---

**Hoje fará três dias que você me notou**

E se você soubesse que eu já havia me apaixonado por você?

Você corresponderia?

Você guardaria esse olhar somente para mim?

Hoje está a chover, o dia amanhecerá frio, fiquei com medo que o mesmo frio pudesse me afastar de seu olhar.

**Hoje você está atrasada… **

Hoje, não irei voltar para a minha morada de táxi, esperarei o meu meio irmão vir me buscar…

E torço para que você apareça neste meio tempo para me acalmar com seu olhar.

Uma chuva começou a cair, abri meu guarda chuva para me proteger.

**A chuva afastará o seu olhar doce de mim **

Meu meio-irmão pára o carro na minha frente…

Estou com raiva, não vi seu olhar hoje.

Dentro do carro avistei o seu ônibus…

E lá está você!

Você me olhou com medo…

… **Medo de minha face raivosa…**

… **Medo de meu olhar…**

… **Medo de mim…**

Rogo para ti:

**Não tenha medo de mim, nem de meu olhar.**

----

**Hoje fará quatro dias…**

Hoje não te verei

Hoje estou triste

**Hoje, seus olhos não se encontraram com os meus **

Hoje, somente hoje, meus olhos estarão mortos para todos a minha volta

Guarde o seu olhar para mim…

… **Espere-me…**

Porque eu guardarei o mesmo olhar para ti.

----

**Novamente não te verei**

Há dias eu te vejo, sempre, mas hoje não te verei novamente…

Certamente você verá meu meio irmão com a sua namorada

Mas não se engane, meu amor, os olhos deles não são os mesmos que os_** meus**_.

**Tudo que eu te dou, será somente seu**

Amanhã te verei.

----

O dia amanheceu quente…

Será que hoje você passará?

Ou depois deste tempo você desistirá de mim?

Suspirei desanimado.

Comprei um sorvete e esperei pacientemente..

Há quanto tempo não relaxava?

Esquecerei de tudo neste momento enquanto te espero…

**Você apareceu novamente**

Olhou para mim, pegando-me num momento de fraqueza, enquanto revivia a minha infância com um simples sorvete.

**Mas, você sorriu! **

Quero ver esses seus sorrisos sempre… assim como seus olhos.

------

**Onde estará você? **

Há quatro dias que não a vejo…

Será que arranjaste alguém?

E estará ela vendo seus olhos doces?

**Não!**

Não podes…

Seu olhar, assim como seu sorriso, pertence somente a mim!

Eu seria egoísta se lhe disseste isto?

Que te quero, que não deixarei você olhar para outro homem que não seja eu?

Ao meu lado, uma sócia de meu emprego… ela me olha, mas ouso dizer que o olhar dela não se comparará nunca com o seu, **menina dos olhos de mel.**

O olhar de Kagura era repleto de luxúria…

**O seu olhar é repleto de ternura.**

Ela me beijou, sei que Kagura gostava de mim, mas mesmo assim em minha mente só vejo o seu olhar.

Não retribui ao beijo.

**Você me viu…**

**Você chorou. **

Sei que mereço suas lágrimas…

… Mas, por favor…

**Não me odeie**.

-----

Lhe via sempre, todas as tardes… mas você só me notou e me olhou por sete vezes.

**Vi seu olhar de fascínio… **

… Vi você me olhar curiosa…

… Você sentiu medo de mim.

Certamente ficou triste quando não me viu.

Seu sorriso foi direcionado a mim, e eu descobri neste momento que estava amando você.

Você chorou quando me viu beijando outra.

Mas hoje eu quero te ver…

… Me desculpar, te olhar, te beijar.

Te esperei novamente… triste, ansioso pelo novo dia que você me olhará.

Olhaste de novo para mim, não é?

Mais seus olhos estavam melancólicos, assim como os meus.

Sei que você queria me reconfortar…

E neste nosso novo, porém rápido reencontro, eu quis te abraçar.

----

Irá chover novamente…

Ainda não está no horário que você geralmente passa…

Mas já estou aqui.

Um dia será que você e eu iremos nos ver de verdade?

E eu iria ter coragem de dizer que gosto de você?

Kagura se declarou… e eu a dispensei.

Ela me perguntou se eu gostava de alguém…

… Eu lhe respondi que de certo modo eu amava sim alguém.

Ela indagou novamente, se ela conhecia tal pessoa?

E eu, sorrindo com as lembranças de seus olhos, respondi:

"**Não, tampouco eu."**

**Você olhou para mim….**

Seu olhar cruzou com o meu.

**Pela primeira vez, eu sorri para você.**

Você corou…

E assim aos poucos vou te conhecendo melhor.

-------

Está atrasada…

Onde você estará?

Estou lhe esperando, olhando freneticamente para meu relógio.

Hoje eu me decidi…

… **Irei falar com você…**

Eu, Sesshoumaru, irei dizer que te observava.

Seria estranho essas minhas palavras?

**Seu ônibus se aproximou…**

… **Você me olhou…**

… **Dei um sorriso saudoso.**

Obrigado por você me olhar…

**Você me disse Adeus.**

O seu ônibus se afastou, olhei curioso tentando entender as suas palavras.

Não importa o que aconteça, eu irei ver-te novamente…

… **Espere por mim.**

**Fim**

Ahhh até que em fim esta continuação XD

Por favor não me matem… Essa é uma fic pra outra XD

Tipo… terá a terceira fic pra explicar o que acontece com eles! E espero que desta vez eles fiquem juntos ¬¬

E esse capitulo é dedicado a Mitz uu

Mitz é pra você menina XD

Será que ficou meloso demais? O.O

**Espero que vocês gostem e mandem reviews xD**

**Aperte GO para ver uma baka feliz n.nv **

**Bjs \o\**

**Nat-chan Oov**

**Agradecimentos da história anterior n.n**

**Bela;**

**Miuke Uchira;**

**Ruchy;**

**Marcela;**

**Miyavi Kikumaru;**

**Amanda;**

**Sah Rebelde;**

**Jennyffer Malfoy – Não pule de um prédio menina O.O**

**Silvinha;**

**Ártemis de Libra;**

**Mah-Sama;**

**Hime Rin;**

**Srta. Inuitsumo;**

**Vulcana;**

**Raisa;**

**Mitzrael Girl;**

**Ruchelli;**

**Sra Taisho;**

**Mylle Evans;**

**valeu gente DDDDDDD**


End file.
